


Aiden Winterfield (With Becca Winterfield)

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: The Nightmare Shorts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: Aiden has a nightmare about his human mate's death.





	Aiden Winterfield (With Becca Winterfield)

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write a Nightmare Story with your character?
> 
> Talk to me: Instagram (raamisabeast), Amino (Monsthetic Amino - RAAMIsABeast), DeviantArt (RAAMIsABeast).

He dreamt the same dream again, the same nightmare. Becca dying. His human, immortal husband dying by the jaws of the Wolf of Darkness.

But Redemption wouldn't touch Becca. The nasty beast wouldn't even get near him; it was just a dream.

Flinging himself bolt upright in sudden awakeness, the Fallen Arch Angel gasped for his breath, hand to his chest, feeling his heart beat rapidly and drum against his ribcage.

Fear.

Aiden laughed. Fear! Fear from a stupid fucking dream.

Movement beside him had his mismatched eyes looking at the object of his nightmare. Sweet little Becca.

Carrying their next child, their seventh. Falist joked that they bred like rabbits, but he always knew that Becca loved kids and being a gay human male had meant he would never be able to have his own naturally.

So, and Aiden didn't know this, Becca _wanted_ all the children he could have, to feel the elation at each new life he had.

Aiden's hand stroked the cheek of the sleeping human, racing heart settling.

"I won't let you die, my Becca."

A soft breath left Becca when Aiden eased his sleeping form into his lap, leaning against the headboard with Becca laid out on him. One hand stroked Becca's head while the other stroked his bare back.

No. Aiden would not let the wolf get close.


End file.
